


Don’t Be So Ridiculous

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based on prompt #14 “Take. It. Off.”Gamora finds Peter’s fashion choices ridiculous.And not at all endearing.





	Don’t Be So Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read nor properly proof read.

“Peter it smells awful,” Gamora says as they board the Milano. “Take it off and wash it, you shouldn’t been wearing it yet.”

“He shouldn’t have been bought it!” Rocket declares, turning around as he walks in front of them. “It’s in awful condition, you got ripped off.’

The item in question is a t-shirt. They’d been exploring the planet’s market after collecting their reward money, when Peter had stumbled across a stall that sold (mostly broken and unusable) items from earth. None of the others had expected him to walk away from there empty handed, but they did expect him to choose something decent. What he ended up buying was a t-shirt that not only smelt awful, but was in an almost unwearable condition. It was black and an obnoxious font of faded oranges and pink read ‘BOWIE’ across the front (at least, that’s what they could make out with all the missing parts of letters). It had holes in, the bottom seam was almost completely gone, and it smelt hideous.

“I know it’s sentimental to you, but it needs washing,” Gamora comments, trying to sympathise.

“How can it be sentimental to him?” Rocket asks, the three of them, Drax and Groot now entering the cockpit. He sits down at the front, “He found it less than ten minutes ago.”

“I’m not washing it,” Quill tells Gamora, then taking his seat at the front as well.

“You smell like swamps that were on my planet,” Drax comments. “You smell worse than normal, and that’s hard to beat.”

“I think that you’re all secretly jealous of my new t-shirt,” Quill decides as the plane takes off.

“I am Groot.”

“Groot’s right; there’s nothin’ to be jealous about,” Rocket says. “Take the damn shirt off and wash it, or better yet, get rid of it completely.”

The two of them start bickering, and it goes on for ten minutes before Gamora can’t take it anymore. “Enough the two of you!” She snaps, getting their attention. “Peter just wash it!”

“No!” Peter exclaims. “The smell and condition is part of its charm.”

“There’s nothing charming about it,” Gamora insists. “Take. It. Off.”

“No. And you-“ Peter’s cut off by the alarm on the dashboard. “We’ve received a distress call,” he explains, shifting gear. “It’ll be a while before we get there, everyone buckle up.”

“And block your noses,” Rocket adds, giving Quill the finger when he glares at him.

Gamora sighs and crosses one leg over the other. It’s going to be a long journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
